


Candy Hearts, Paper Flowers

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: WARNING: NSFW sexy times ahead!My take on what happened with Dylan and Faith after the ambulance crash. I hadn't  seen episode 6 when I wrote this, or any spoilers for the following episode.
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh
Kudos: 6





	Candy Hearts, Paper Flowers

Opening his eyes, Dylan frowned. He could have sworn he heard someone knock the door to his boat. He closed his eyes, the need for sleep overwhelming him. 

_Connie had sent him home early today. Which he hadn't protested about at all, glad to be getting away from the hospital. And away from her. Her being Faith. The woman that had captured that heart of his from the moment they met. The woman that he'd now confessed his love to. Twice. The woman that had told him that she loved him back. And that ride to the ED had him wondering if she had just said that because she thought she was going to die. Or because she thought that was what he wanted to hear? Then he was told that she was asking for him. Only to have Lev punch him in the face! As soon as he had been triaged in the ED, David fussing over him, insisting on giving him a lift home, he finally got to take Dervla on that walk he had planned on hours before._

_He had avoided going to see Faith when Lev was likely to be around, or when she would be awake. And he knew why as soon as he saw her asleep on the ward. THIS, reminded him of another woman he had loved and the harsh reality of rejection in the end._

_But he had to see Faith. He sat down on the chair beside the bed. A nurse he recognised doing a quick check of the ward, nodding to him as she walked by them. He nodded back. The wards sister had told him he had 5 mins. He held Faith’s hand in his gently, scanning her face. What if she rejected him too? What if she decides to stay with Lev for the sake of their children. He knew that he should respect that decision if she chose it, especially for Lukas sake. But he and Luka did get on. He had enjoyed his visit to the boat, and Dylan had promised to one day take him and Faith out on it. There was also no denying the fact, that despite Lev being attracted to men, he loved Faith enough to risk his own life to save her. More than he had managed to do. Dislocated shoulder or not. Why would she want a man that couldn’t save her from imminent death?_

_STOP. He had to stop thinking about a future with Faith in it. He wasn't sure if he could be just friends with her. It had been awkward enough confessing his love for her after being shot at. And he'd do that all over again. Protect the woman he loved._

_He looked up at her and smiled. He stood up, figuring the five minutes were up. Leaning in close to her face, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you Faith Cadogen. And I will fight for you if I have to." He let go of her hand and then stood at the end of the bed. She really was beautiful. Then he left._

_Faith stirred, murmuring his name as she touched where he had kissed her with the hand he had just held. She smiled contentedly, his words filling her with hope._

He stumbled out of bed, and into the living area, the door knocking once more. Whoever it was, was certainly persistent, he frowned as he made his way barefoot up the stairs. He almost ducked down in surprise when he saw Faith stood there, with her back to him. He looked down at the state of his pyjama clad, bed haired self. Screwing up his face, he wondered if he could quickly change, but she turned around and that smile of hers....had his heart fluttering once more.

"Dylan!" She waved to him and he found himself waving back. "Are you going to let me in?" He nodded, unlocked the door and opened it for her. He noticed she had a bag with her as she made her way on board and down the stairs.

"Have you escaped?"

She smiled again. "Not exactly. Lev didn't want me being discharged until he got off work today at seven. I wanted to see you, so discharged myself. Imagine my surprise when Connie told me she had sent you home."

He half shrugged. "It's okay. I understand why you didn't visit me whilst I was awake...." He looked at her. Had she heard what he said? "The nurse told me because she knew how much I had really wanted to see you. She also told me that Lev had punched you when we arrived at the ED because I was asking for you. I'm sorry."

"Me too, because I didn't get to punch him first." Faith smiled. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, and I'll get us both a drink."

By the time Dylan had gone back into the living area, Faith had fallen asleep. He knew she needed to rest and he had no objections to her doing so on the boat if she chose to. He sat down in his chair and drank his coffee, not taking his eyes off her.

"Are you staring at me?," she whispered, a smile forming.

"I thought you were asleep?"

She looked at him. "I was hoping that you would kiss me again." Dylan looked at her in surprise. "So you did kiss me when you visited...I thought I had dreamt that."

"No, it was as real as my love for you....."

"Kiss me, please...," she whispered.

For a split second, Dylan wondered if this was a good idea. He had no idea if Faith was here for good, or going back to Lev to play happy families. But she was asking him to kiss her and his traitorous body couldn't resist if he tried. 

He sat next to her on the sofa almost awkwardly. She giggled, and he fell in love with her again. "What are you doing to me?," he whispered, before closing the gap between them, their faces merely inches apart. She smiled. "You have a beautiful smile by the way," which made her smile even more. 

Their lips met, as they closed the final gap between them, his hands on her, her hands on him, both moaning into the gentle kiss. Her hands, found their way under his pyjama top. He deepened the kiss, as his hands in turn made their way under the jumper she was wearing. He could feel her smile when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra, his hands cupping her breasts, gently squeezing them, making her moan. "Dylan..."

He stood up, holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him and smiled. That smile turning into a smirk as she looked down his body, stopping at the bulge in his trousers. She licked her lips, and before he could stop her, she was kneeling in front of him, his pyjama bottoms around his ankles. He moaned as he felt the cool air on his cock. He looked down at Faith, who had a huge grin on her face. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth, making him growl softly. His hands in her hair, her hands squeezing his ass as she worked him. His growls became louder and louder and he gently tugged on her hair, letting her know that he was ready to cum. He was surprised when she carried on, swallowing his seed as he growled out her name.

He pulled her up gently. "You are naughty," he whispered before kissing her hard.

Faith slowly unbuttoned his pyjama top. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away as he gently pulled her jumper over her head. He could see yellow bruises from her injuries and kissed them all gently, making her moan softly. He took a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking, then nipping and biting, Faith moaning loudly. 

He pulled her into the bedroom, watching as she purposely took her time to take her leggings off. He moaned when he realised she wasn't wearing panties. She smirked when he looked at her. "Oh dear, I must have forgotten my underwear when I got dressed earlier," she giggled. He smiled back, falling in love with this new side to Faith.

"So, what are you waiting for? Mr Grey." He was in deep thought, his head snapping up at those words. Did he hear right? He frowned. She smirked. "You are adorable when you frown. Just so you know, I'm a fan of the books too. I saw your well thumbed copy on my visit here with Luka."

He nodded. "I'll need to remember that for future reference.....but for now, I just want to make love to you. Slowly." Leading her over to the bed, he let her get comfortable, not wanting to rush in case he caused her injuries discomfort. 

"Such a gentleman," she whispered.

Dylan smirked, which made her smile. "Every time you smile, sends my heart a flutter."

"Would you like me to stop?"

"Never," he whispered, lying down next to her, kissing her. He then kissed from her mouth to her neck, nipping it, her moans like music to his ears, as he kissed down to a nipple. Biting down, his fingers pinched the other one, Faith moaning again. He pushed her legs gently apart as he kissed downwards, moving so he was kneeling between them. He looked up at her as he reached her pubic bone, a finger rubbing gently from her clit to her entrance. "You're so wet for me," he whispered, pushing his finger inside her gently.

Faith gripped the bedsheets as Dylan slowly fucked her with his finger. If this felt this good with just his finger, she could only imagine what it would be like with that cock of his inside her. He was very much well endowed, surprising herself giving him that blow job. She moaned loudly, when he added another finger, then another, his mouth now on her clit, sucking, nipping and biting. "Dylan....," she warned, squirting over him. He pushed her legs further apart, fingers rubbing her clit, his tongue now fucking her as she came, squirting over him again, coming again and again, her legs shaking. 

He looked up at her with a smile. Smiling back, she pulled him upwards, kissing him hard. Faith moaned in frustration as the tip of his cock rested against her clit. She tried moving him, her hands on his ass. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with a smirk. "I do have handcuffs, and I'm not afraid to use them on you. But our first time making love, I want it to be special. However cliché that sounds." He smiled, Faith nodding.

He rubbed his cock against her teasingly, making her moan. She looked up at him pleadingly, his heart melting, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He looked her directly in the eyes as he slid himself slowly into her. "Dylan...," she moaned, gushing. They giggled like teenagers, having sex for the first time. "Kiss me," she whispered, their mouths finding each other as they kissed passionately. 

Faith broke off the kiss. "You can move Dylan, I won't break."

He smiled. "I was enjoying being inside you whilst we kissed." Which he was. Faith opened herself up even more, both moaning as Dylan moved deeper inside her.

"That any better?," she whispered breathlessly. She smirked as his eyes darkened. "Fuck me Dylan." Her words surprised her. It was almost as if being here with Dylan had brought out another side to her. One that she was very glad that Lev had never seen. It was almost like she had been saving herself for Dylan all these years.

Dylan growled, as he started to move, slowly and gently at first, but as their breathy moans filled the room, he upped the pace. "Dylan...." Faith warned him as she gushed once more, making Dylan move faster and harder. He kissed her neck, gently nipping as he did so, she moved her head to the side, giving him better access. She also managed to wrap her legs around him, pushing him deeper inside her, both moaning loudly. "Dylan...." She warned each time she gushed. Each time making him growl and move harder and faster. When he knew he was about to cum, he licked at her neck, sucking hard, before biting it. "Dylan," she whimpered, her legs shaking as her orgasm neared, her sweet moans as she came hard. 

"Faith," Dylan growled, fucking her gently through his orgasms. He moved his mouth to hers, smiling when she opened her eyes, both looking at each other as they kissed through the last of their orgasms. Dylan released her hands as he moved gently off her, smiling as she gushed one last time.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek as he snuggled next to her.

"I love you so much," she sighed contentedly.

Faith woke up alone, momentarily confused as to where she was. She smiled when she remembered her afternoon of passion with Dylan. She squinted at the clock beside the bed. 8:05am. Had she really slept that long? The door opened, revealing Dylan in his dressing gown and the smell of cooking. Her stomach growled making him smile. "Good, you're awake. Breakfast is almost ready." He brought her over a cup of coffee and kissed her head.

"Thank you," she said, taking the mug from him. 

"I'll be in the kitchen."

She slowly stood up, and drank the coffee. Her bag was on the seat. Her dressing gown was inside it, which she pulled out and slipped on. Then she put on her slippers and headed for the bathroom. By the time she had finished her ablutions, Dylan was up on the sun deck, waiting for her. "Wow," she said, seeing the two plates of cooked breakfast, and a plate full of toast between them. She sat down and they both ate in a comfortable silence until Dervla came trotting up the stairs. 

"It's okay girl, I saved you some sausages and mushrooms." Dylan pointed to the bowl on the floor, which Dervla went happily over to.

Faith sighed. She knew that she couldn't hide on the boat here with Dylan forever, no matter how much she wanted to. Her children would always come first, but she also knew that she didn't want to live a lie with Lev anymore.

"How did Lev find us?" It was a question that had plagued Dylan ever since Lev had turned up. 

"He had a tracker on my phone. The same one he uses on the girls phones." Dylan frowned. "I switched my phone off when I left the hospital. Although I'm sure he has worked out by now that I am with you."

"And wouldn't be able to pay me a visit until the children were at school....."

"I'm sure it won't come to that Dylan."

"You do know that he punched me?" 

"Is that why you didn't come to visit me when I was awake?" Dylan looked away. "It's fine, I already told you that." She reached over to him, their hands gently caressing each other’s. "It's a lovely morning." It really was a bright and warm day already. She squeezed his hands in hers. "I'm going to go back to bed for while, care to join me?," she smirked. He smirked back too, not needing to be asked twice.


End file.
